Twilight
by Shadow-moons
Summary: They drag for the adrenaline and money, along with hacking the computers for points. The Twilight is no kiddy ride and danger is always the goal. A new girl in a new town tries to de-throne the reinging king, but will she succeed? Rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Ok, hi everybody, this will be my first fanfic up on FF.net, so please don't hate me if it sucks horribly or whatever. I really really truly do try my best to make it either as real as possible or more to the imaginative side. But anyway, I'm going to try and put an Inuyasha in 21st century spin on this one and hope it comes out how I want it to. I originally put this story on fictionpress.com with all original characters, so if you wanna read it there the title is still the same but under Shadowmoon_twilight.I have a thing about the name, don't ask.  
Anyway, this story sorta takes place in New York, America, whatever. No, I do not speak Japanese, although I wish I did, so there wont be any Japanese words in here, sorry. Yes, I know, it's pretty lame that I don't and really should learn it to make it more Inuyasha, but whatever. Back to the plot...or what I wish to share and what I wish to keep a secret. *Eyes readers with evil look*  
So, the setting is 21st century New York city/country. All characters are in a private college.thing. I don't know any of the colleges in New York so I'm just making it up like the weirdo I am. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to kinda switch personalities, so Inuyasha will be Mr. Popular with every girls phone number and the really good car and has a 'crush' on Kagome. Kagome will have a nickname and you'll soon find out what it is as you read. *Another evil look*  
Kagome will be a drag racer on a motorcycle and Sota is living with her in a really big apartment. I'm making them rich so if you got a problem with it then tell me in an email and I might, key word might, change it. Anyway.I'm having it be that Kagome's mom died during childbirth problems with Sota and her dad was killed when she was 9, in New York.I'll still have her grandfather alive, I just have to put him in somewhere as I type. But yea, she's had to raise Sota since their mom died because her father was too busy with his job to raise them in his presence. So, wrapping it all up because I bet all of you are asleep right now or have already gone to read a different fic, *clears throat* Kagome meets a bunch of new people who help her find much more about herself then she knew. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Miyoga will be in this, but I will somewhat alter their characters.  
So, if you think I should put this up and have people read it, I require a minimum of 1, and I mean 1 review until I post the already typed first chapter. With each chapter, I require at least 1 review for it before I post the next. So, hurry and please send me a review, a flame or ideas are fine with me, just as long as you think I should put this up. Many thanks so Peace and Love and I'm out!! *leaves and goes to read exciting fanfiction* 


	2. Time Zone

Alright, hey all, this is my second fic. Posted here and I hope it gets more reviews then my last; which was a depressing 0 when I first posted it. Anyway, I got this idea while I was pissed at my dad and my ex-boyfriend so I hope it is intriguing and fun to read. This fic will be based on the soon to be language and...Uhh.your perverted visualization. Love and peace now read my fic before I bore you to death. Disclaimer: Most of the characters in my story do not, and I repeat, are NOT mine and sadly belong to somebody else. *pout* But have no fear, I shall try and keep them as much to their original personalities but I did make this story up with my own people. Ok, now, if you want to copy my story and save it so you can read it when I haven't updated fine, but please do ASK me when you do. I don't wanna be surfing the net and finding my story on a site I never posted it on. So anyway, on with my fic.  
  
' blah blah blah ' = thinking ~*~*~*~*~ = time sequence " blah blah blah" =talking ^~^~^~^~^ = flashback  
  
~  
  
Time zone  
  
The roar of the engines filled the street as all ten racers prepared to speed off. The past champion took his place at the head of the pack and the newest racer brought their bike up next to his. Cheers and screams from the crowd rooted on Naraku, the present champ and he winked at his trophy girlfriend, Kikyo, on the sidelines. One last kiss was blown to her as he put on his red and gold helmet and readied himself on his bike. The newcomer in their black and ice blue helmet was roaring their engine, amped for the start and the speed that was soon to take place. The banker took his place at the starting line after clearing with Watchbird that none of the P.O.s, police officers, were anywhere near the race.  
Raising his hand, all the engines roared to their fullest and the crowd cheered at the top of their lungs into the warm night air and cloudless sky. Tension was building up as well as the adrenalin and it all came out with the drop of the banker's hand and the charging of the ten racing bikes. As always, Naraku was in the lead and after him was Trailer, who got his name from trailing every person who was in the lead. The newcomer who had not yet been given a name was coming up fast on Trailer's left though with their silver and black motorcycle. As all sped down the empty street Nero cut in front of Onyx causing the two to spin out and hit the ground dragging Stoner with them and those who were behind them had to veer around the large wreck, causing them to fall further behind.  
Trailer and the new racer were trailing Naraku now and both were not getting too far ahead of one another. Trailer, now extremely aggravated, veered his bike to the left, ramming into the silver black bike to the side but not to the pavement flying beneath them. Getting back on the street, the new rider glance at Trailer then brought their bike onto one wheel, sending dust out behind them as they sped off even faster towards Naraku and the finish. Before getting too far ahead the rider glanced back once more and raised their left hand, middle finger raised, then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
Naraku red and black motorcycle came into close view soon enough and the new racer sped up even faster, trying to catch up with the reigning leader and champ. Hearing the roar of another racer coming, Naraku glanced behind him and saw the newest rider gaining speed and closing in on his lead. He too sped up his bike and tried to keep the distance between him and this new enemy. The finish was coming up and saw the small crowd cheering him on, but he did not hear their cries for the silver racer came up right next to him roaring their engine.  
Not wanting to take any chances at letting this person beat him and take his title, Naraku sped up even faster, going at his top speed and cut in front of them. The silver biked rider tried to pass on the left while speeding up but Naraku cut them off again. The end was just ahead and Naraku took his gaze off his opponent for a moment to see his trophy girl jumping up and down in excitement. The newcomer saw his distraction and took the opportunity to ride up beside hi and their top speed. Closer and closer the end came and Naraku was trying desperately to cut in front of the new opponent with skill and speed that gave a heavy to chase to his own. Neck and neck they were, the end only some yards away. Both were speeding to the finish and then miraculously, Naraku pulled ahead by just his wheel, flying past the finish with the silver menace right behind him.  
The small crowd at the finish cheered for the still reigning champ as the riders made their way back to the banker for payment on their places. When they reached him, Naraku took of his helmet and greeted his friends with their usual handshake and bump of the shoulder, as well as the other eight riders, spare the one in silver who still had on their ice blue and black helmet. "All right folks shut up and back off of our still reining champ, Naraku, the White Baboon himself," the banker shouted over the roar of the crowd and Naraku just tilted his chin up quickly acknowledging he was who the banker said he was. Walking over to the winner, the Banker gave him a large bunch of the money that was gathered in his hands, in which Naraku gladly accepted and stuffed into his pocket after running his hand over the top and listening to the shuffling sound it made.  
The banker spoke up again and stood on the hood of his black Oudi calling out into the crowd, "And for our second place yalls, we got a newcomer to the game! Yes in the black and silver, nice as hell, one of a kind bike." he stumbled for a minute, thinking about something. "Hell we aint got you a name have we?" The racer who was being mentioned shook their head back and forth in answer. Shocked at this the Banker called to the crowd, "We need to give this man a name yalls, now what is I-"  
"Not a man, thank you very much," The new rider interrupted the banker, lifting up their visor a small way to speak. All eyes turned to the rider claiming to be a chick. Taking the helmet off of their head, long and straight black hair tumbled down the rider's back. Slowly the helmet came off and slowly it revealed that indeed it was a young woman who looked no older than 20. The banker's jaw hung open from pure shock, as did all of the other racers. The women who were hanging on them gave her cold glares and shocked faces in which she gladly returned. "As I said before, not a guy, just a girl or as you boys call us, a chick."  
Getting over his surprise first, Trailer yelled to the banker, "That's against the rules, Miroku," the banker looked to him at the sound of his name. "She's a chick, chick's can't ride in this game! The place should go to me then." Miroku shook his head no to Trailer who just stood, mouth agape for all to see, and it was no pretty sight. Trailer was silent for a moment then shook his head back and froth, placing his hand over his face, then said to the girl who had beat him, "So what's your name, chick? Barbie, sugar, sweetie? Or maybe it's something real classy.like Snow Bunny."  
Flicking him off again and giving him a menacing glare with her silver-blue eyes, she hissed, "You can call me Ice. The Snow Bunny and Chick shit can go to hell along with your retarded fat ass. So back off, Snow, and I'll reconsider letting you have the straight away at the beginning of these slow-ass races." The crowd o~oed at that and began to laugh at the face Trailer was now making at being called Snow Bunny. Winking mischievously at Trailer then walking up to the Banker, she held out her hand gingerly and asked sweetly, "I believe that wad of cash is mine?"  
Miroku handed her the money and she nodded her head to the side with a small smile before turning around and walking back to her bike. Ice's hair waved behind her as she walked and as she passed Trailer, she gave him a cold glare and flicked her hair out behind her making him grow steadily angrier. Sliding onto her bike once more she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and put her helmet on. Ice had her hand on the black visor when she called to Naraku with a smirk, "I'll get you next time, pretty boy. Don't let your cheerleader spoil you now." She winked, sliding down the visor, and then she raced off towards downtown. 


End file.
